Ton cœur
by Alivia13
Summary: Un court One Shot que je devais absolument coucher sur papier après avoir vu l'épisode 272, qui correspond au chapitre 354, alors ne lisez pas si vous n'en êtes pas encore là ! Basé sur le couple UlquiHime.


Orihime

Hé. Parle-moi. Je veux entendre le son de ta voix. Je suis prisonnière de cette tour, seule, parle-moi. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me raccrocher.

Tu me fixes. Non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. J'ai l'impression que tu regardes à travers moi comme si je n'étais rien. Montre-moi une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. J'aime ton visage. J'aimerais juste y voir l'étincelle d'un sentiment.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis censée te haïr. Pourquoi je pense ça ? Tu n'as fait que me rendre malheureuse. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Je suis incapable de ressentir de la haine, même après ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as séparée de mes amis, je devrais être en colère, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans mon cœur, et en même temps je me sens vide.

Vide. Comme ton regard. Hé. Regarde-moi. Parle-moi. Souris-moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?

Tu me demandes si j'ai peur.

Peur ?

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Je mens en disant que mon cœur est avec mes amis, que je ne risque rien.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mon cœur est avec toi. Voilà la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me sauver. Pas parce que j'ai peur qu'ils se blessent, non. Oui, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive le moindre mal, mais en réalité, je veux juste rester avec toi.

Et pourtant, tu ne montres pas le moindre intérêt pour moi. À tes yeux, seul Aizen compte.

Hé. Regarde-moi. J'existe. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Car oui, moi, je t'aime.

C'est étrange, non ? Nous sommes ennemis. Tu n'as rien fait pour que j'éprouve ce sentiment. Je devrais te haïr. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je suis attirée par toi.

Tu t'approches de moi, me demandes où est réellement mon cœur sans vraiment m'adresser la parole.

Hé. Rapproche-toi. Viens plus près, que je puisse te murmurer un secret. Mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion, il arrive pour me sauver.

Me sauver ? De qui ? De toi ? C'est absurde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. Je suis près de toi, cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Hé ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas !

Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites ! Tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu découvrir avec toi !

Je veux sentir ta main dans la mienne. Alors que tu disparais, je tente de réaliser ce vœu. Ta main est proche, si proche… Je tends mes doigts, effleure les tiens, qui partent en poussière.

Non ! Pas comme ça !

Je veux connaître le goût de tes lèvres. Sentir ta main dans mes cheveux. Voir ton sourire que j'imagine si beau. Te faire visiter les plus beaux endroits du monde réel, si tu le souhaites. Mais sinon, ce n'est pas grave, je veux bien rester dans ce monde avec toi ! J'irai où tu voudras, où tu seras, je veux te suivre partout !

Je veux que tu deviennes mon ombre, et devenir la tienne.

Hé ! Attends ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire ! Nous avons tellement de choses à découvrir ensemble !

Ne me laisse pas !

Je t'aime…

Ulquiorra

Hé. Je veux redécouvrir la vie avec toi. Te regarder pendant que, émerveillée, tu contemples le monde autour de nous. Te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ta tête sur mon épaule. Je veux connaître la texture de ta peau, la douceur de tes lèvres.

Pendant tout ce temps, nous étions ensemble, seuls, et nous nous sommes à peine touchés… Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été distant.

Tu sais, tu m'as donné envie de recommencer à sourire. Cela fait trop longtemps que mes lèvres sont figées dans cette expression vide.

Je lis tes sentiments dans tes yeux. Pauvre petite chose, tu es si facile à déchiffrer. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ? J'ai peut-être même su que tu m'aimais avant que toi-même ne le saches.

Non. Sois forte. Ne laisse pas les autres savoir ce que tu penses. Ils ne te méritent pas.

Et moi non plus…

Je sais à présent que tu n'as pas peur de moi, et tes yeux me disent ce que tu ne peux exprimer avec des mots.

Je sais, mon amour. Moi aussi. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Sois forte. Oublie-moi. Je n'ai fait que te piétiner, ne me laisse pas t'anéantir par-delà ma mort.

Maintenant que je sais que je ne te fais pas peur, je peux partir en paix. Je m'effrite, pars en poussière, littéralement. Tu essaies d'attraper ma main. Malgré moi, je tends les doigts vers toi, tu m'effleures. Rien que ce contact suffit à me bouleverser.

Non… Pas si près de toi… Pas maintenant… je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu aies cette dernière image gravée dans ta tête.

J'ai envie de te faire comprendre que moi aussi, je t'aime. Que tu as tort quand tu penses que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais su exprimer mes sentiments, et mes yeux ont toujours été vides. Ne sauras-tu donc jamais à quel point tu comptes pour moi ?

Hé ! Ne me retiens pas ! Je dois partir. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ton existence. Je ne pourrai que te faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas rendre les gens heureux. Malgré tous mes souhaits, vivre à tes cotés m'aurait été impossible.

C'est au dernier moment que je l'entends. J'aime ce son. Un son que je n'entends plus dans ma propre poitrine depuis longtemps. Ton cœur bat si fort que je peux aisément suivre ses pulsations régulières depuis l'endroit où je me trouve.

Ton cœur…

C'est sûrement ce qui m'attirait le plus chez toi.

Adieu… Orihime.


End file.
